


Sacrificial Rite

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe- They're All Gods Now, F/M, Human Sacrifice, LITERALLY, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Didn't anyone ever tell you not to stay at strange villages? Or not to break the rules of a stranger trying to get you out of being sacrificed?
 
Now you do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Never written porn before, or fanfiction all to be honest! This is my first try thanks to the help from cool dudes at the Drabblewatch Discord Channel.   
> Extra special thanks to JT_Sins for editing this for me! I hope you enjoy reading this.

You had a way out, all you had to do was follow several simple rules. Do not ask who he is. Do not thank him. But worst of all do not remove the blindfold. Had you followed these 3 simple rules, you would have been allowed to leave. He would have guided you out upon morning, and you would be able to go back on your way.

Instead you broke all three rules, and not even on separate occasions. All at once you demanded answers -- Why did the villagers throw you in that forest? Why were you blindfolded? Who is he? Why is doing this?! You're grateful of course and want to thank him, but why do you have to wear this stupid blindfold? As you ripped the thick cloth off your eyes, you heard his deep voice.

"I did warn you."

 

How could ever imagine you would stand before a literal god? A literal god who now has you pinned to the floor, predatory eyes glowing, looking through you. He sees it all, your past, your present, and your future. What could have been your future is gone, the contract is sealed. The minute you gazed upon him the ritual was complete, you were now his.

 

He seemed amused. Before you, all the previous offerings had no reason to disobey him. They followed his commands without question, and because of that they were allowed to leave, ritual never completed. He was relieved when each traveler left, but yet wondered what would happen if one was bold enough to have the gall to disobey?

 

A soft chuckle, tracing the delicate flesh like some forbidden fruit ripely plucked. He supposed gods can have their prayers answered too. Time stands still, as you think to yourself, what is he thinking? A strange sense of anticipation fills your chest, your curiosity finally did you in.The god seemed lost in his thoughts, you attempt to squirm free from his grasp while his mind was elsewhere.

"Who told you to move?"

Shit.

"Are mortals of this era as shameless as you? Have you truly forgotten your place in this world? 

 

His attention was now back to you, his grip tightened on your arms pinning you down. You try to move, but can't. Your body feels so heavy. Cornered and trapped with nowhere to go, you are now at the mercy of god, thought to have been only a myth, and there's no stopping whatever is to come. Your mouth dries, your heart starts beating faster and faster, like it's trying burst from your chest. You want to explain, plead to whatever kindness the god could offer, you did not mean to offend him. You want to ask him to spare you. His expression softens, almost like he...heard you?

"I do not know what the current stories about me are, but I can assure you I don't plan on killing you. Even the God of Hunting would not kill his own bride."  
Bride? Your head is swirling now, you're his bride? Was this so called sacrifice some backwards marriage ceremony? And this...man-God-whatever was supposed to be your husband?!

 

"Shhh, calm yourself I would never hurt the person I'm bonded to."

 

A clawed finger presses itself gently to your lips, lingering. His grip on you loosens to a soft caress. He soft touch guides you into a sitting position, and then presses you firmly into his chest. You notice his arm decorated in an elaborate tattoo of dragons and clouds, you'd never seen a tattoo so beautifully done. You could swear that it was moving slowly.

 

"My familiars, a bond of flesh and ink," He says his chin resting above your head.

 

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden..?" You ask moving your head to look him in eye, you never noticed how pretty he was…

 

Was pretty a good word to describe him? After all, you're sitting in the lap of a god. Was this a trap? A way to get your guard down? You wondered at first, but it occurred to you, if he truly meant you harm he could have easily done away with you by now, if not to kill you was this a cruel trick? You had heard legends of gods and spirits trickery, lying with mortals only to curse them.

 

Why does the thought of simply being tricked and made a fool of by him hurt you so much? You barely know him, are you upset because you don't want to die? Why does your heart hurt so much at the thought? For a while, it seemed you are both deep in thought, insecurities and fears lingering, all of this sudden and without notice. Him, a god exiled into the forest, content to live out the rest of his days in solitude. You, a traveler simply seeking new horizons, all that could have been was taken from you. 

 

You should have just followed the rules, now you were bound to him, no longer human. Even if you could return to the world of man, you would never be the same. Time flows differently for your kind, everyone you would meet would eventually be swept away in the seas of time, while you remained the same. You're trapped now, just like him. He sees himself in you, no, you're nothing like him. He deserves this punishment. But you? You were innocent, you didn't know what breaking those 3 laws meant, and he could not tell you without revealing himself. His nature, thus completing the ritual anyway. You feel his embrace tighten, breaking you from your own thoughts.

 

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have told you more, it's only natural to be confused and want answers in a situation such as this. The villagers are not fault, it is a tradition that has existed long before even they existed, they merely do it now for traditions sake." He explains his voice filled with remorse. "Please do not resent them, they are as innocent as you"

 

He stands up, you notice that he is no taller than any other man, in fact you know several members of your family taller. He returns to your side, sitting in front of you with his legs crossed, he places the cups and the gourd down. Pushing one cup to the side and holding his own, he fills the saucer like cups with a clear liquid. You could smell the faint traces of alcohol but something...floral as well. The smell reminds you of the orchard tree you passed before you made your way to the village.

 

"It smells nice" You say smiling lightly as he continues to fill the cups, his attention diverted from his current task, he looks up facing you, his smile now mirroring yours. His eyes wistful.

 

"It is a spirit made for an occasion such as this. I do regret that the circumstances that lead to this occasion were not...more conventional" He replies, but quickly rips his eyes off you to measure the amount in the cups, it had to be just right, not too much, and not too little; equal as you two would be soon.

 

He lifts the cup on his side, and gestures you to mirror his actions. Catching on you quickly pick up the saucer and lift it, you are now facing him. Nodding, he pushes the cup toward you, ah, now you understand, you're supposed drink from his cup and you from his. You continue to mirror his actions, an act often done by young lovers in a marriage ceremony.

You pause, you realize this your reality now, wed off to a god. You drink from the cup without hesitation, your senses overtaken by the liquors taste; you are no stranger to alcohol. You continue to drink from his cup, and he from yours, taking in the taste. The liquor was bubbly, not unlike a sparkling cider or soda, it tickles your lips and you giggle a bit

 

Suddenly, everything feels different, the room shifts, it's true state revealed. What looked like a cold and dark wooden cabin, shifted into a bedroom, you could not help but notice it resembled something out of fairy tale. A room of rich colors, furniture crafted from fine mahogany.You are now sitting on a soft bed.

 

You finish your drink, and lift your head for your eyes to meet his, he had finished his drink before you and was patiently waiting for you. He nods, taking your glass from you, and collecting the gourd. He begins to move off the bed and heads toward the large double doors leading out of the room.

 

"The ceremony is done, I'm sure you would like to rest, this day has no doubt been...tiresome"

 

"Are you coming back?" you ask him, wanting him to face you, after all if you were spend the rest of eternity with him. You wanted to least know about, not just as a god but as a person, as your husband.  
"I have my own chambers, these are yours." He says still not looking at you.

 

That's it then? Not even sleeping in the same room? Nothing? Not even to talk? You wanted to at least talk to him, you don't even know his name still...! You notice him heading to the door, oh no, he's not leaving so easily. You wanted more than just this. You notice a pillow next to you and suddenly you had plan....With a devilish smirk you grab the pillow and toss it with everything you at his head. The pillow hits dead on with an accuracy you must admit to being very proud of, and causes him to fall forward.

 

He lands with a yelp, sending the cups and gourd flying, they do not break thankfully.  
Your pride soon is replaced with an icy realization, you just threw and goddamn pillow and knocked a god straight off his ass. He pulls himself up enough to be on his hands and knees and whips around to face you. Well, at least you got him to look at you, too bad your victory might not last very long

 

"Did you...hit me with a pillow" He seems to be less angry and just in disbelief, he's probably never had pillow fights you think.

 

You aren't sure what possessed you but you mindless grab another and throw it at him. And then another and another. He takes all of them, seeming to finally catch on, he smirks returning fire with deadly accuracy You attempt to block them, but it seems that is exactly what he wanted you to do. With your mind focused on dodging, he rushes towards you and tackles you, landing you straight on your back. A rather familiar position you think.

 

"If you wanted my attention you did not have bombard me with pillows, dear wife" He hums with his hands snaked around your waist

 

Dear wife, ah, you wanted to comment on how cheesy that sounded. But looking at him he finally seems relaxed, no longer avoiding you. A shocking level of playfulness to him you didn't expect, but then again you had so much to learn about your new husband, and you were starting to look forward to it. Greatly. You ask him to stay, only if he wants, not wanting to be too forward, and cause him to get skittish. You wanted him to know you were willing to give this marriage a shot, for better or worse.

He accepts your invitation, and moves to lay by your side. You two begin to talk, first and foremost you ask for his name. You learn he has gone by many names and titles in his long life. But his birth name, Hanzo, was a name only known to fellow gods, spirits, and now you. You felt as though you've been told a treasured secret, you say his name liking the way rolls off your tongue. It comes you so easily. A name that feels familiar.

 

When you turn to him you notice is face is rather flushed, his hand covering his mouth because of the way you repeated his name, like it was something sacred and wonderful. Through his hand he asks for your name, voice muffled but clear. You tell him your name, of course he already knew, when he first looked into your eyes he knew that and much more.

 

"It's nice to meet you, guess we're spending the rest of eternity together huh?" You chirp, you're laying on your stomach now, arms propping up your head. You've gotten comfortable with him, you two talk of many things. Of your lives before this, your feelings about this whole situation, musing that it's not so bad. You even share a couple jokes, gods have a bizarre sense of humor, but you knew this from experience. You both laugh, finally killing whatever tension remained. He's still blushing, he removes his hand from his mouth, and moves to a kneeling position. His blush intensifying, but his expression resolute.

"May I kiss you?"

His face turned red and his knuckles whitened from how hard he's twisting in his robes.You are almost struck dumbfounded by the innocence of his request. You can't help but giggle at how sweet a man who several hours ago, stood before you on the cold hard ground, staring down at you like beast would before tearing out its prey's throat, was now reduced to asking to kiss you like a shy schoolboy. You don't even respond, throwing yourself on top of him, slamming your lips against his.

 

Mortals have sure become bolder.

 

He thinks, this is not such a bad thing since it led you two to one another. He returns the kiss, hands no longer gripping his robes, but are now exploring the soft curve your back. The kiss began a little clumsily, but evolved into something more intimate and exploratory. Wanting to familiarize themselves each others’ mouths. Testing what feels good and what feels even better. Trying to close off any distance between you two by pressing into each other firmly. Your hands move to the opening of his robes, attempting to peel the rich fabric off.You wanted feel his skin against yours. He freezes, ceasing his caresses, and pulls you back looking at you with a worrying look.

"We shouldn't" He murmurs as he begins to look away from you, doubt lacing every word. "It's too soon, you're probably tired and to need rest, I was far too bold." he finishes, his passion dwindling, being replaced with shame and self-doubt. Believing he's taking advantage of you, that he's forced himself on you.

You can only look at him as distanced himself from your grasp, all the time spent trying to get him to open himself up to you, a futile effort. He has had millenias to stew in his own insecurities and doubts, an abrupt wedding and making out isn't going to get rid of that overnight. You made progress for sure in breaking through the ice, but to quell all of it in one night, not even a god could do so. Let alone you. You wanted him, but you couldn't force him either.

"I understand, if you're not comfortable with...this, we can take it slow, after all we have more than enough time to get to that step" You reassure him, cupping his cheek with one hand, while the other one rubbed small, soothing circles on his arm. You didn't want to cross any boundaries, there was no rush to this.

"Hanzo, if you're thinking that I'm not okay with this, you're wrong. I want you....I know it's sudden, but I would like to spend this night with you." You continue, it's then that you move your hand from his cheek to caress his face completely, noticing the salt-and-pepper of his facial hair, before gently moving his chin towards you, so you can actually look at him.

 

Hanzo's eyes return to yours, he pauses trying to process what you've said. Here you are reassuring him, when it should the opposite. Throughout all of this, you have been so accepting and understanding, making the best out of this situation. Instead of worrying for your own well being, here you are showing concern about his comfort. He has met many mortals in his time thanks to the past attempts at the ritual, but you have taken him completely by surprise. Everything about you has left him honestly captivated, were all mortals capable of this? Or were you a special exception?

“Thank you,” he sighed out with relief, taking both of your hands and softly kissing them. "I do not know what I've done to deserve a person such as you, but I will do my best to treasure for as long as you will have me.”

He moves from kissing your hands, making his way up your arms, then to your shoulders, and finally resting at the crook of your neck. Inhaling your scent, he takes it all in, before gently nipping at the tender flesh of your throat.

"Tell me to stop, tell me or else I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself..."

A desperate warning spoken with need and want for you. All while he continues to suckle at your neck, fully intending to mark every bit of it. Holding you closer to his fevered body, his robes loosened from earlier, his bared chest pressed against yours. You're grateful to the villagers for throwing you in that forest with only a tarp to cover your naked form. The contact of his bared chest against yours sending electricity up your spine, causing you to shudder in delight. If just skin contact was enough to do this you, what would it be like if he fucked you. If you ever go back to that place, you will make sure to kiss every single one of those idiots. The idea of him fucking you into the mattress filled you with unbearable arousal.

"N-no..!" you gasped, it was all you could say, your body too hungry and needy for him to continue. 

You wanted this, you wanted all of this, all of him. He stops completely, removing his mouth from your neck he backs up, his face even more flushed than yours his eyes are completely fogged with an insatiable hunger. You had to admire his level of restraint, but curse it at the same time, or that's what you were thinking until he starts frantically undressing himself. With the last article of clothing gone you could see everything, his body a work of art, thick with muscle, better than anything you had imagined. Hanzo only took a deep breath, no warnings, no questioning, no words. There was no need for them anymore, all that there was to do was to claim you all to himself.

 

One of his hands moved to one of your breasts, fondling and caressing the area softly, eliciting another moan from you. You felt his erection hot and wet against your thigh. The heat coming off of it almost unbearable, you just wanted him inside of you already. You buck your hips a bit, hoping for him to catch the hint, or at least you think he has by breaking the kiss, leaving you both panting messes.

"I want to savor this," he panted, catching his breath, he begins to let his mouth travel and explore the expanse of your body. Peppering each bit of skin with soft pecks, hands trailing downward as well leaving your sensitive body shivering.

At this point your mind was drawing blanks by his passionate attention to your body, all you could do was whine and whimper with every kiss and tender caress. Your body tenses up when his hands finally make way to your thighs, you open them instinctively, and anticipate his next move. Giving your inner thighs extra special care, he begins to lick, suck and nibble the tender skin, no doubt to leave his mark there to remind you who did this.

"Ha.." you moan out desperately trying to say his name but only about to get that much out, hoping to get him to stop teasing you already, you were almost at your breaking point.

"I said I wanted to savor this" he purred before delivering another kiss to your inner thigh, enjoying every moment of your torment, if he could wait a millennia for a moment like this so could you and he'll make sure it's worth it for both of you. 

You wanted him to go all out, and he's going to make damn sure to be thorough. This was more than enough, his dedication to your pleasure was amazing, but you wanted him to feel just as good, you wanted more of him. Using what little strength was left you lifted yourself away from his mouth. He lifts his head up to face you, concern on his features wondering if he was doing something wrong. 

"Are you alright?" He inquires while wiping your juices off his mouth.

"More than alright!" You gasped, trying to catch you breath your legs still shaking, barely able to keep yourself propped up with your arms.

"Then why...?" His brows scrunch up in confusion

"I appreciate you being so attentive but..." He looks at you shocked and a bit flustered from the compliment. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but is cut off at your change of expression to a pleading one. "...I want you, all of you." 

"Are you sure?" He questioned, he wants nothing more than to sate his own desire, but was more than content to put it aside for your own pleasure.

"Of course" you reply giving him a reassuring smile.

A wave of relief washed over him, for you to want him as much as he you, was more than enough for him. Moving toward him you gesture him to lay down on his back, this time you would be doing the work, crawling on top of him you focus on easing his erection to your opening. You're more than sure he's done enough to loosen you up to take him to the hilt as you ease his tip inside you. He holds onto your hips for support.

Oh.

Wow.

 

 

 

Hanzo was definitely bigger than he seemed, but now you're really thankful for the extra attentiveness he showed earlier, as you work your way down his length. While you'd be just as content with being plowed into the mattress, you figured your dear husband deserved a reward for his dedication. Once he was completely inside of you, you took a moment to adjust to the fullness before bringing yourself back up. Trying to set an easy pace to adjust, you clearly hear him begin to whine as your walls clenched around his dick.

"Faster, please..." He pleads, the tables have turned.

"Relax, just enjoy yourself" you mutter back in response hoping to placate the god as you considered your languid movements. Hanzo nodded but frustration quite obvious as he began to clench your hips a bit harder. You keep a steady rhythm, slowly feeling the pleasure you felt earlier build back up, you release a soft sigh of contentment as you continue to slowly ride his cock.

"Stop teasing.." He groaned, bucking his hips upward trying to get you to quicken the pace. You realize soon it was less of a plea and more of demand, as he continued to attempt to reset the pace with his own frantic rhythm.

By your fifth slide up his length, he's finally lost his patience and shifted his weight, you let out a surprised yelp as rolls himself back on top of you. You attempt to make a smart ass remark about his impatience, but he quickly shuts you up with a kiss. Readjusting himself he wastes no time driving into you. He sets a brutal pace, a major contrast to his behavior earlier. 

"I've grown tired of waiting." He growls out subjecting you to this new pounding rhythm, not that you minded, you were actually hoping for him to take charge.

You roll your hips back attempting to meet his pace with needy desperation. After that, nothing else was said, the only sounds remaining were of your moans almost in sync with his as skin relentlessly slapped against skin. Hanzo brings you over the edge as he takes one of your nipples into his mouth.

You were getting close, and could tell he was as well as his movements became more frantic with each thrust, grabbing a fistful of his hair as you feel yourself clench around him. You felt completely intoxicated by him, claimed by him, yet felt nothing but bliss as you cried out for him as finally hit your climax. The tightness and friction and sound of you gasping his name was all too much for him and seconds later, he released his seed inside you, burying his head into your neck moaning, filling your insides with warmth.

Shortly after, Hanzo collapses on top of you, completely spent. You help him by easing his member out of you and roll him to your side. Although you intended to bask in the glow of your post marital sex, you noticed your husband was already out cold. You reach over unsticking pieces of hair still plastered to Hanzo's face with sweat. Still coming to terms that this is your life now, with him.

Seeing his face completely relaxed and at ease, made you feel the same. It doesn't take long for you to join your husband in sleep. Completely unaware that something was watching the two lovers sleep

"About time he got some"

 

A sparrow with an unusual plumage flew off leaving a scroll, a typical wedding gift. Two days later, your husband left the house in a rage, talking about killing that little wretch all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you'll excuse me I am going to hide in a trash can


End file.
